


you wanna get inside my head? okay

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm so sorry for this, Implied Arrangement, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Poe Fighting Back Hard, Psychological Torture, The Force Awakens Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo Ren uses the force to get the information he wants, Poe decides to fight back by showing the man who was once his best friend something that he knows will get under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wanna get inside my head? okay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [TFA Kink Meme](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/) Using this Propmpt:
> 
> han/poe - Maybe Leia and Poe have some sort of arrangement to share Han. Maybe they're poly. Maybe Han and Poe hooked up after Han and Leia split. JUST GIVE ME MORE OF THIS PAIRING! I'd like it if it wasn't some sort of casual thing, though.
> 
> Bonus: Kylo/Ben finds out

Poe may be bound in restraints to this god damn chair, the man who was once his best friend may be trying to rip through his mind to see where his precious droid was hiding, yet still....Poe Dameron had the upper hand. He had something deep within his conscious that was going to knock Ben off his feet.

"Why are you smiling," Ben growled, his hand outstretched shaking as he used his power.

Poe only laughed and leaned his head against the headrest, sweat and blood dampening the cushion.

"You'll see," He responded.

It was difficult. His head was throbbing from the force. His body ached from the beatings and the instruments used to interrogate him. But with enough willpower, he was able to bring one of his many memories to the surface. 

It was Poe lying on the console on a ship Ben knew vividly. He was naked as the day was born. A large hand, wrinkled and protruded with veins ran over his body. They explored every inch of his body. His neck, his navel, they circled his nipples turning into hard nubs. Poe was receptive, moaning as every inch of his bronze skin was covered.

 _"Are you sure my wife is okay with this,"_ A deep profound voice said. Poe looked up Ben was already twitching because he knew who it belonged to.

 _"The general told me to take care of you in any shape or form,"_ Poe responded between gasping breaths, _"And that's what I am doing"_

Long fingers entered Poe. They stretched him, opened him up. The resistance pilot moaned his fingers gripped onto any hard surface he could find, not caring if he pushed the wrong button, as digits touched his sweet spot. 

"What is this?" Ben inquired trying his best to keep his concentration to get the information he needed but failing desperately to keep composure.

"You'll see," Poe responded between gasping breaths.

And here was where the fun began.

Poe made sure he was detailed at this point first showing off pants with red stripes going down the legs falling quickly to the floor as Poe's legs were wrapped around what looked like a tall gray haired man's waist. A large cock entering in a swift and easy motion. Poe gasped on contact his body flying off the console.

Long and lean arms wrapped around the pilot's body holding him steady as he was fucked with no abandon. His fingers laced in thick and messy gray hair. His lips brushed against wrinkles that formed around corners of eyes and lips, and when he finally when his lips collided with his lover's was when Poe decided to reveal who was the mystery man behind such a vivid memory:

Han Solo.

The image abruptly stopped as Poe's head flung backwards hitting against the headrest. Even so, Poe laughed through deep and raged breaths. 

Ben looked tense. His body shaking vigorously as heavy mechanic breathing left his lips. Poe could imagine Ben was sweating profusely as horrifying images filled his head like a bad holofilm 

"That's right Ben...your dad fucked me," Poe hissed, "and I fucked him....it happened quite a few times too....I bet he's gonna let me fuck him tonight when I get out of here...maybe if you wanna continue searching for what you want I'll show you som-"

Poe was cut off by the sound of Ben making an angered roar, driving his lightsaber into the wall before storming out of the room. The resistance pilot only laughed harder, leaning his head back against the headrest as the door slammed behind Ben.

Poe decided might as well use this quiet moment to dig through his memories and figure out what to show his torturer next.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
